


a first christmas of sorts

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, its what we deserve, just pure fluff, lesbian bev, they’re aged up and living good lives like they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: richie hates christmas, eddie wants to host a party.





	a first christmas of sorts

“Eds, I know you’re dying to show this place off but a Christmas party? Can’t we just have the losers round?” Richie asked, looking up from the couch to where Eddie was currently decorating with silver tinsel. There was already fairy lights everywhere, and a Christmas tree in the corner.

“Please Rich, I know Christmas isn’t really your thing, but I want to do this. It’s our first Christmas in this place, away from Derry and it’s shit. It could be fun” Eddie whined, peering down at Richie who was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine, fine okay” Richie grumbled, Eddie clapped in excitement.

“I have to send out invites and get food and drink, we’re going to make this the best Christmas yet Rich” Eddie planted a soft kiss on his forehead, Richie pulled him by the collar into a proper kiss.

“You can call the others for that, I have a few days off from work and I’m planning on watching whatever shit tv is on” Richie moved slightly, Eddie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.   
     They’d come a long way since leaving Derry eight years ago, leaving behind their awful parents. Richie had suggested California, but Eddie had his heart set on New York and Richie would follow Eddie into the mouth of a volcano if he asked. So they both went to college at NYU, realising they were actually hopelessly in love with each other after a drunken kiss at a frat party. They’d been dating seven years now, renting their first place after both getting steady jobs. Eddie at the hospital, Richie at the radio station and wherever his new found fame took him. It was tough sometimes, but they made it work because they loved each other.   
       The other Losers even moved to New York, Ben flew all about the world for his architecture, Bev with her fashion. Mike worked at New York’s history museum, Stan head accountant - the pair living a two minute walk from Richie and Eddie. Bill lived with his wife Audra, his books selling copies everywhere. They were as happy as a group of fucked up kids could be.

    “Miss Marsh! It’s been too long my beautiful girl” Richie grinned, greeting his best friend with a tight hug.

“This is Casey,” Bev held tightly to her girlfriends waist.

“We’ve heard so much about you, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Casey” Eddie smiled, shaking Casey’s hand. Ben arrived next, with his girlfriend as well. Emma, who had a little boy from a previous relationship. Ben doted on him, loved being a dad.

“Bill!” Eddie exclaimed, pulling his best friend into a tight hug. Audra hugged Richie, complimenting the decor.

“This is all Eddie’s handiwork” Richie told her, smiling fondly at his boyfriend who was leading Bill to the others.

“Room for two more?” Mike said from the doorway, hand intertwined with Stan’s.

“C’mon in” Richie smiled.   
The losers exchanged gifts and stories about their past few months, everyone enjoyed the festivities. Richie gathered glasses, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s hair before taking them away to the kitchen.

“I thought you hated Christmas” Stan joined him not long after.

“This makes Eddie happy, I can’t imagine Christmas with Mrs K was riveting. I’d do a lot to keep him happy, he does for me” Richie said honestly, putting the glasses into the dishwasher.

“It’s funny we all turned out okay” Stan rested his head against his best friends shoulder, watching the others laugh and joke together.

“I’m glad we did Stanley, I really am” Richie hugged him loosely.   
     Eddie wasn’t joking when he said he’d go all out, their apartment was full. Richie weaved around guests, some he faintly remembered, others he had no recollection of. Eddie mingled with everyone, tipsy from eggnog and mulled wine. Richie was still adamant Christmas wasn’t his thing, but seeing Eddie so happy felt warm to him.

“I need a smoke” Bev dragged him onto the small balcony, lighting up a cigarette and passing it between them.

“You two are good?” Bev asked, Richie nodded with a smile.

“I’m glad you both figured your shit out in college, I don’t think I could handle anymore pining” Bev joked, Richie laughed at her.

“Neither could I if I’m honest Bev” Richie teased, taking a drag of the cigarette before handing it back to her.   
    Everyone started to leave around eleven, Richie clearing up behind them.

“Leave it baby” Eddie whined, hugging Richie from behind and resting his head on Richie’s back. Richie spun around, Eddie gazing up at him fondly. Eddie started to giggle, Richie followed his eyes to the sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

“I’m not one for festivities, but it’s tradition” Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie, still holding him tightly.

“I love you Rich” Eddie said once they pulled apart.

“I love you to Eds, merry Christmas gorgeous” Richie planted a kiss on his boyfriends nose, leaving the mess behind and taking them to bed. Richie decided that, maybe, Christmas would be good from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed to do a christmas thing bc ‘tis the season n all that!!   
> kudos and comments are always much appreciated!


End file.
